Un mot pour une histoire
by Elfyliane
Summary: Ceci est un essai, c'est ma première fanfic sur Sherlock bbc, le titre dit à peu près tout. Pour un mot, je crée trois petites ou longues histoires. Les couples sont des "man x man" pour la majeure partie, homophobes n'entrez pas!
1. Chapter 1

Ceci est un essai, c'est ma première fanfiction sur ce thème et cette série et j'écrierai selon les mots que l'on me proposera, j'ai lu plusieurs fanfics avec cette idée et j'avais envie de la mettre en application mais avec plusieurs couples. Si je froisse de grands fans totalement mordus de Sherlock bbc, j'en suis désolé. Maintenant, c'est un man x man donc du yaoi donc les homophobes vous allez en haut à gauche sur la petite flèche dirigée vers la gauche et vous dégagez ! Pour les autres, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

1. Rouge.

L'orage grondait au 221b Baker street. Mme Hudson regardait, enfin écoutait plutôt, avec inquiétude les cris provenant de l'étage. Sherlock semblait, contre toute vraisemblance, avoir réaliser l'expérience de trop. Elle soupira, espérant tout de même que ce brave, gentil et serviable docteur Watson ne parte pas avec les valises sous les bras. Depuis qu'il était là, Sherlock était, comment dire, devenu plus … accessible dira-t-on. Une légère odeur lui apprit qu'elle ferait mieux d'aller vérifier son ragoût de mouton à la menthe avant que celui-ci ne finisse en viande grillé au barbecue. A l'étage, les cris continuaient.

-« TROP, C'EST TROP ! COMMENT PEUX-TU ÊTRE AUSSI ENFANTIN ? AS-TU UNE SEULE SECONDE PENSE A LA CONSEQUENCE DE TON ACTE !

-Je tenais simplement à vérifier si la réaction de l'un des suspects était réel ou simulé donc j'ai fais une petite expérience.

-Une petite expérience ….. UNE PETITE EXPERIENCE ! SHERLOCK ! Tu t'es entièrement recouvert d'une substance **rouge** pour faire croire que tu avais été assassiné ! Te rends-tu compte seulement de l'impact que cela peut avoir sur les gens ?

-C'était de la sauce tomate fait maison. Et puis l'expérience est concluante, je connais le coupable et ses raisons.

Et John vit un Sherlock fier de lui totalement recouvert d'un **rouge** sanguin (bordel ! qu'est-ce qu'il avait eu peur quand il l'avait vu étendu sur le sol totalement inerte ! _Pour vous donner une idée de son apparence, rappelez-vous l'épisode 2 saison 2, Sherlock avec son harpon_) prendre son portable pour texter à Lestrade ses conclusions. Soudain un détail des dernières paroles de son ami et colocataire parvint à son cerveau.

-Fait m… Bon c'est toi qui a fait la sauce ou Mme Hudson ?

-Moi, elle est très réussie d'ailleurs, en fait j'ai mélangé de la sauce tomate avec du sang de cochon et deux ou trois petites choses en plus.

-…. Okay, Sherlock va tout de suite te laver.

-Non.

-Va te laver main-te-nant.

-Non.

-Va te laver ou j'appelle ton frère pour qu'il prévienne ta mère de la situation.

-Tu n'oserais pas !

-On parie.

Une bataille de regards plus tard, Sherlock grogna se leva ….. pour aller s'asseoir sur les genoux d'un John qui se demandait qu'est-ce que Sherlock avait encore bien pu inventé. Celui-ci s'approcha, colla ses lèvres en parallèle à l'oreille de John et lui murmura alors que John se tendait attentif.

-« D'accord, je vais me laver. Surtout que toute cette substance **rouge** commence à être collante. Tu viens m'aider à nettoyer mon dos.

-Tu en as vraiment dans le dos ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est pour cela qu'il vaudrait mieux vérifier, on ne sait jamais et puis … » Sherlock se colla encore plus contre le médecin devenu légèrement **rouge** « …. On ne l'a jamais dans la douche et je pense qu'il est temps qu'on répare cet oubli ».

John ne put qu'acquiescer, il était incapable de parler. Il se laissa volontiers entraîner dans la salle de bain. La douceur avec laquelle Sherlock le déshabiller lui apprit que ce dernier essayer tout de même de s'excuser. Avec un sourire, il l'embrassa, le déshabilla à son tour et ferma la porte à clé.

Gregory Gabriel Lestrade, inspecteur de Scotland Yard de son état, regardait avec nonchalance les flocons de neige tombaient. Il était désormais divorcé depuis deux ans, son ex-épouse avait décidé que faire une demande de divorce trois jours avant Noël serait une excellente idée et elle l'avait mis en application. Depuis Noël avait perdu tout son attrait et il préférait passer les fêtes seul chez lui, comme une soirée ordinaire, sans aucun artifice, sapin, boules **rouges**, blanches ou il ne savait quelles autres couleurs.

Enfin tout ça, c'était avant. Avant que le nouveau compagnon de son épouse ne la fasse assassiner, il y a maintenant 1 an et 4 mois, en passant commande auprès de Moriarty qui avait purement et simplement fait exploser le centre commercial où celle-ci était en train de faire une course, ce fut ce que Sherlock démontra par la suite. La bombe n'avait que grièvement blessé la femme au lieu de la tuer. En effet, Sherlock et John, étaient présent ce jour-là et Susan avait tenu à leur dire sa façon de penser sur les couples homosexuels. (Bon sang ! qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu avoir honte en visionnant les caméras après le désastre, les caméras étaient des prototypes qui ajoutaient le son à l'image en différenciant ses origines et les hurlements dégoûtés de sa femme **rouge** de colère et d'indignation n'avaient vraiment pas été compliqués à entendre et à comprendre). Sauf que pour leur parler, enfin leur crier dessus, elle s'était détourné de son chemin initial qui était le trajet le plus logique pour aller jusqu'au magasin qui était la raison de sa venue (un piège d'ailleurs de son « charmant » compagnon pour l'amener près de la bombe) et donc la bombe n'avait pas entièrement rempli son rôle.

Pour couronner le tout, Susan était enceinte, de lui étonnamment. Et étant arrivait à terme, l'explosion avait entraînait la libération des eaux. Les voies d'évacuation étaient impraticables car bouchés du fait d'autres explosions (Moriarty semblait s'être vraiment amusé sur ce coup-là) bloquant la future maman en plein travail. La chance voulue tout de même que John, pas rancunier pour un sou, avait pris les choses en main rapidement et avec des vigiles pas trop blessés, il avait organisé les aides à apporter et Sherlock était parti chercher un moyen de sortie ou un moyen de prévenir l'extérieure. Et c'était le docteur Watson qui avait accouché sa femme. Elle et le bébé, un garçon qu'elle avait appelé Nahamiel Michael, avaient immédiatement été transportés à l'hôpital le plus proche dès que les secours les rejoignirent enfin au bout de six heures. Trop tard, malheureusement elle décéda sur le chemin de l'hôpital. L'accouchement avait puisé dans ses dernières forces.

Lestrade n'avait d'abord rien su jusqu'à ce que Sherlock n'arrive la bouche en cœur et lui explique la situation et lui balance (oui balance) l'enfant dans les bras, celui-ci était encore **rouge **mais était en parfaite santé selon les médecins. D'une explosion qui coûta la vie à 27 personnes et en blessa près d'une centaine, l'inspecteur en ressortit père d'un petit garçon nouveau-né. Il se souvenait encore de la pluie qui commença à tomber à ce moment-là, diluant peu à peu le sang encore **rouge** qui était présent dans le centre éventré et ouvert au plein air.

-« A quoi penses-tu ? »

Gregory sursauta, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Il sourit en le voyant arriver avec un Nahamiel bien réveillé dans les bras, de cette vision, il ne pouvait s'en lasser même si elle était étrange et paradoxale. Il répondit à la question posée.

-« Devine. C'est ton domaine non.

-Non, je suis un génie doté d'une intelligence supérieure qui me permet de prévoir les actions si ennuyantes et les secrets pas si secrets du reste du monde à l'intelligence si médiocre et monstrueusement ennuyeuse, je ne devine pas, je prévois et j'analyse. Alors ?

-Je pensais à la cause de notre rapprochement.

-Oh . .…. Elle comme lui méritaient largement la mort tu sais….. en plus, cela ne m'a même pas amuser. Heureusement que Sherly chéri a rehaussé un tant soit peu le niveau.

-Oui, je sais, Sherlock » et Lestrade insista bien sur le dernier mot,«m'a fais un superbe exposé sur le sujet. Mais tu es quand même venu apporter un semblant d'excuse.

-Ce n'était pas des excuses ! Je suis venu te signaler gentiment que ton fils avait d'ores et déjà passer l'épreuve du feu….. ainsi que le baptême du terrorisme en fait.

-Areuh ! »

Les deux hommes regardèrent avec tendresse l'enfant dans sa petite grenouillère **rouge** et rigolèrent doucement. De sa mère, Nahamiel avait les cheveux roux feux, le reste il le tenait définitivement de son père qui en avait aisément obtenu la garde. Et il était la pureté même … enfin du point de vue de Gregory. Son compagnon avait pour sa part la désagréable impression que le bébé, quoique adorable et mignon, faisait exprès de hurler pour sa pitance et pour d'autres choses lorsqu'il était sur le point d'arriver au point de non-retour et le policier s'arrêtait toujours TOUJOURS ! La frustration était élevée mais il savait faire face …. pour l'instant.

-« Au fait Jim.

-Mmmh.

-Mme Hudson a accepté de garder Nahamiel le temps d'un week-end.

-Excellente idée !

-Bien, maintenant je vais préparer à manger pour le ventre qui me sert de fils.

-Il est vrai que son appétit prouve qu'il ne pourra jamais se révéler être le fils de Sherly.

-Jim…

-Mais ! Laisse-moi mes amusements, ça fait toujours enrager son chien-chien et puis on était d'accord.

-On avait dis que tu pouvais appeler Sherlock Sherly quand tu lui parles mais pas quand il n'est pas là et quand il ne peut ni le voir ni l'entendre.

-Humpf… Sinon c'est quel week-end que tu passes le baby à la bonne.

-C'est la concierge, elle s'appelle Mme Hudson et c'est le week-end qui vient. Elle va donc passer le prendre demain.

-Quelle excellente idée.

Et tandis que Greg' s'en allait vers la cuisine avec l'enfant, James Moriarty aurait juré avoir vu le mini Lestrade lui lançait un regard noir et boudeur. Il lui tira de façon très mature la langue.

-« YES, Moriarty 4 – Bébé diabolique 3, I'm the big boss !

-Jim ! Mme Hudson vient d'appeler pour me dire qu'elle avait attraper la grippe et que par conséquent, elle ne pourra prendre le petit avec elle donc il reste avec nous ce week-end. Au fait, j'ai cru t'entendre parler, qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

-Rien, je me disais simplement que les murs de ton appartement seraient très beau en **rouge **de préférence couleur sanguine. »

Mycroft soupira devant ses écrans de surveillance, des gosses pré-pubères, deux des plus grands génies de la planète ne valaient pas que des adolescents boutonneux et bourrés d'hormones. Il soupira une seconde fois. Deux bras l'enserrèrent alors.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Oh simplement un frère qui a une carence en sentiments et un ennemi jaloux d'un bébé d'à peine 6 mois. Je sens que je vais plus tarder à voir **rouge**. Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de faire enlever le docteur Watson et l'inspecteur Lestrade là, maintenant, tout de suite.

-Si tu le fais, ils sauront tout de suite que c'est toi le commanditaire.

-Je sais éviter et contourner efficacement un problème quand il le faut mais là franchement c'est tout ce que j'ai envie faire Sébastian.

-Tout vraiment. » Susurra le sniper, « et si je te détendait pour le reste de la soirée qu'en penses-tu ?

-Mmmh l'idée me paraît intéressante.

-En plus, j'ai eu une paire de menottes en promo après avoir acheté divers rubans de soies **rouges** de différentes tailles.

-… Je crois que tu as raison, il vaut que je me détende surtout que le programme de ce soir me semble fascinant.

-Tu ne vas pas le regretter crois-moi. Par contre, éteins tes ordinateurs, je n'ai pas envie d'être coupé en plein milieu.

Mycroft rigola, embrassa Sébastian sur le nez en lui annonçant qu'il arrivait. Il se tourna ensuite vers ses appareils électroniques tandis que le bras droit de Moriarty partait en direction de la chambre. Il donna encore quelques directives à ceux qui surveillaient également les écrans puis éteignit le tout. Les écrans devinrent tous en même temps noirs.

Et voilà, fin du premier one-shot. Si vous avez des mots à proposer, n'hésitez pas. Je prendrais les mots dans l'ordre où ces mots arriveront.

_P.S. : les reviews sont nos seuls moyens de connaître votre avis ou tout bêtement de savoir si vous avez lu la fic. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Et oui une suite ! J'ai deux mots qui m'ont été proposés, le premier est « passion » par Elizabeth Mary Masen et le second est « brevet » par Anthales. Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre !_

2. Passion.

John regardait tranquillement le paysage des landes écossaises depuis sa fenêtre tout en mangeant un fruit de la **passion**. Pour il ne savait quelle raison, Mycroft leur avait soudainement offert des vacances à lui et à Gregory dans l'une de ses propriétés en Ecosse.

Le manoir enfin plutôt le château surplombait un lac et était entouré par les landes qui se vallonnaient jusqu'à l'horizon. Un cliquetis lui apprit qu'on venait d'entrer dans sa chambre-suite d'hôtel. Il n'y fit pas attention, persuadé qu'il s'agissait là de Gregory revenu de sa promenade. Aussi fut-il grandement surpris quand deux bras le retournèrent avec vivacité pour l'embrasser avec **passion**. Choqué, John ne réagit pas tout de suite, puis se débattit avec véhémence et enfin reconnut son agresseur ce qui le détendit d'un coup. Il répondit à son tour avec **passion **au baiser. Essoufflés le couple se sépara pour respirer un peu et l'inconnu appuya son front contre celui du médecin en souriant légèrement.

-« Tu as déjà fini de résoudre l'affaire du docker retrouvé à l'aéroport ?

-Un banal trafic de drogues dures cachées dans des fruits de la **passion**, » John regarda de travers le fruit qu'il était en train de manger, Sherlock le rassura rapidement, son frère vérifiait toujours la nourriture qu'il mangeait et qui était servie aux autres, « rien de bien intéressant, terriblement ennuyeux en fait, j'avais résolu le meurtre et trouvé les coupables et leurs raisons en 10 minutes.

-Oh, il faudra tout me raconter pour que je puisse le relater sur mon blog.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ce n'est pas intéressant . Ce qui l'est plus par contre c'est pourquoi as-tu soudainement disparu ?

-Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas qui m'a proposé des vacances à moi et à Greg.

-Des vac… Non, au bout de trois jours, je savais qui, quand, comment, où mais je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi !

-Et bien on lui demandera quand on le verra d'accord.

-Moui, en attendant, les responsables des douanes ont tenu à me remercier en m'offrant diverses choses notamment des fruits de la **passion**, ça te tente ? Je pense avoir deviner qu'il s'agit là de l'un de tes fruits favoris. »

A ces mots, John rougit, touché. Depuis que sa mère lui avait fait goûté ce fruit quand il était plus jeune, il l'adorait et attendait toujours avec impatience la bonne saison pour pouvoir manger à sa guise ces fruits qu'il mangeait avec délice. Sherlock s'en amusa doucement, coupa un morceau du fruit qu'il plaça entre ses dents. Comprenant le message, le médecin alla chercher le morceau. Le manège se perpétua jusqu'à qu'il n'y ait plus de fruits et John, estimant que les lèvres de son amant feraient de bonnes remplaçantes, l'embrassa avec **passion**.

Gregory marchait tranquillement dans les landes, profitant du cadre idyllique du paysage. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne manquait qu'une personne. Il continua sa balade sur **Passion**. **Passion** était l'un des chevaux qui appartenaient à Mycroft. Celui-ci, apprenant que l'inspecteur montait régulièrement, lui avait en effet proposer de faire une petite chevauchée, ce que Gregory avait accepté avec grand plaisir. Un bruit de galop lui apprit qu'il était suivi. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui allait arriver, il le savait et c'était bien suffisant. Il mit au galop **Passion**. Une couse poursuite s'engagea alors. Poursuite qui s'arrêta lorsque le poursuivant lui sauta purement et simplement dessus une fois arrivait à sa hauteur.

Lestrade gémit lorsque son dos rencontra son corps.

-« Tu étais obligé de me sauter dessus ?

-Je voulais jouer un peu. Je me suis ennuyé sans toi ni Sherlock et Johnny boy.

-Pour John et moi je comprends mais Sherlock ?

-Sherly était trop occupé à trouver son toutou pour faire attention à mes jeux .

-…. D'acccooord, tu as tué qui ?

-Pas grand monde, juste deux ou trois couples échangistes qui se sont embrasés avec **passion**. Le plus drôle c'est qu'en fait ils sont tous demander la mort des autres donc je leur ai tous rendus service.

-Dieu venait moi en aide, « Gregory se pinça l'arête du nez, « … et sinon, que fais-tu ici ?

-Tu le fais exprès.

-Non.

-Non ! Je suis venu te chercher bien sûr.

-Ah tiens ! Tu n'as plus de problème au Moyen-Orient ou en Asie maintenant.

-…. Tu m'en veux toujours.

-Oui, j'arrive, enfin, à avoir un week-end pour nous deux et toi tu m'annonce la bouche en cœur que tu dois partir.

-Bon d'accord, on pouvait faire mieux. Mais je peux me rattraper.

-Ah oui, comment ?

-Et bien, on reste ici deux/trois jours, puis on retourne à nos habitudes à Londres.

-Oh et par hasard, tu as une idée de ce que tu veux faire durant cette « pause ».

-Et bien, je pensais à un grand lit, tel que celui que tu as dans ta chambre, avec nous deux dedans, nu, embrasé par la **passion**, le tout durant cette pause comme tu dis…. Avec des pauses pour manger. »

Lestrade rougit profondément suite à cette déclaration. La colère qui grondait en lui depuis quelques temps s'apaisait doucement. Vaincu, il se détendit.

-Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, on rentre ?

-On rentre.

Le couple partit tranquillement, récupéra les chevaux et partit.

-Au fait, je t'ai dis que c'est l'inspecteur Dimmock et tes deux toutous qui avaient eu l'affaire.

-Mon Dieu tais-toi ou je rentre à Londres.

Le silence s'installa une nouvelle fois dans les landes.

Mycroft regarda avec un semblant d'intérêt les deux couples dans leur bulle. Une pause dans la vie de tous, qu'ils embrassaient d'ailleurs avec **passion**. Il sourit puis reprit son masque lorsqu'Anthéa entra. Des affaires plus urgentes étaient à traiter et pour l'instant les quatre hommes présents dans le château ne représentaient pas une menace immédiate, au moins pour deux d'entre eux.

La porte se ferma sur l'éclair de désespoir dans les yeux de Mycroft en voyant les dossiers et les affaires qui l'attendaient. Si seulement Séb' n'était pas en Russie pour un contrat quelconque. Il l'aurait bien embrasser avec **passion **comme le faisaient les deux autres couples actuellement.

_Voili, voilou, le prochain mot sera donc « brevet » d'Anthales._


	3. Chapter 3

_Proposition d'Anthalès: « brevet » et c'est parti! _

Brevet.

John regarda l'heure passée, quatre heures! Cela faisait quatre heures que sa « chère » soeur Harriet, ou Harry pour les intimes, était venu au 221b Baker street pour parler à son frère de la pluie et du beau temps, ah non elle avait quand même annoncé qu'elle avait arrêté de boire. Et là, il n'en pouvait franchement plus! Il allait craquer et la foutre dehors. Il ne cessait de se demander comment Sherlock faisait pour supporter ce babillage incessant. Depuis le début, il était appuyé devant sa fenêtre sur laquelle s'amoncelaient des livres à propos de divers **brevets** aéronautiques (la présence des dits livres étant bien évidemment dû à une récente enquête). Soudain un téléphone, le rose de Sherlock, indiqua l'arrivée d'un texto. L'unique détective consultant au monde s'en saisit et dit à John:

-« C'est Lestrade, il a un cas irrésolu de meurtre par noyade alors que la victime a été retrouvée morte dans le séchoir d'une tannerie fermée à clé et bétonnée depuis vingt ans. La victime, une jeune femme, avait été portée disparu depuis 72 heures après qu'on est remarqué son absence à la remise d'un prix qu'elle devait recevoir grâce à l'un de ses **brevets**.

-D'accord, j'arrive tout de suite... euh Harry, je suis désolé mais je vais devoir partir et je ne tiens pas à ce que tu restes seule dans l'appartement parce que vois-tu...

-... Pour que je ne vole rien c'est ça! Tu penses que je suis venu ici juste pour te prendre de 'largent et acheter de l'alcool avec n'est-ce pas! » Siffla mécontente Harriet Watson, « bonjour la confiance vraiment j'apprécie.

-Mais enfin Harry, tu n'y es pas du tout, c'est juste que Sherrlock a tendance à laisser des expériences en cours quand il s'en va et je ne veux pas que quelque chose ne t'arrive.

-Bien sûr, la belle excuse, c'est pas la peine de chercher à te justifier j'ai bien compris! Ne t'inquiète ta soeur envahissante s'en va puisqu'elle est de trop.

-Effectivement vous êtes e trop.

-Sherlock!

-Quoi, elle l'a admis elle-même.

-Vous, vous êtes l'être le plus ignoble que j'ai jamais vu, franchement Johnny », et John se tendit à l'entente de ce surnom, « comment peux-tu ne serait-ce que rester avec lui? ».

-Peut-être qu'il reste avec moi parce que je lui apporte ce dont il a besoin et surtout que je ne lui mens pas à tout bout de champ comme un arracheur de dent, vous devriez déposer un **brevet** d'ailleurs dans ce domaine, vous gagneriez gros j'en suis sûr.

-Comment osez-vous!

-J'ose parce que depuis quatre heures vous parlez pour ne rien dire dans le simple but de rendre jalouse la jeune femme qui vit en face de chez nous et qui a très certainement repoussé vos avances. Donc vous vous êtes placé au meilleur endroit pour qu'elle puisse vous voir car vous saviez qu'elle était chez elle cet après-midi. De plus, parmi vos paroles banales et inutiles, vous avez sous-entendu que vous aviez arrêté de boire, ce qui est faux, quand vous êtes arriver vous entiez encore l'alcool malgré l'emploi d'un parfum très capiteux. Et j'ajouterai que de votre poche dépasse un reçu suite à l'achat de quatre bouteilles de vins bon marché et de six packs de bières. Donc non vous n'avez pas arrêté de fumer et pour ce qui est d'un rapport de confiance c'est vous qui êtes en train de le léser en essayant de soutirer de l'argent à John, je le sais depuis le début de votre prestation théâtrale de la soeur abandonnée et reniée de tous, vous souhaitez donc le faire culpabiliser, et vous attendez sûrement qu'il vous donne de l'argent d'après vos paroles, ce qui en dit long sur situation financière. Je pense que je vais l'arrêter là, qu'en pensez-vous?

-Espèce de... espèce de, je vais vous... John, me dis pas que tu le laisses faire! Il m'a insulté!

-Et bien, puisque j'ai plus confiance en lui qu'en toi surtout quand il se lance dans ses déductions, je dirai que tu l'a amplement mérité maintenant si tu pouvais, s'il-te-plaît, t'en aller pour qu'on aille nous aussi je t'en serai gré.

-Très bien mais sache que si moi j'ai le « **brevet** » du mensonge et bien toi tu as celui de la trahison envers sa famille! »

Et ce fut une Harriet rouge de colère et de rage qui sortit en claquant de toutes ses forces la porte. Elle était bien consciente de la portée que ses mots avaient dû, John mettait la confiance et la loyauté par dessus tout. Dans l'appartement, le médecin s'était figé, blessé au plus profond de lui même par les dernières paroles de sa soeur. Sherlock le regarda puis le prit doucement dans ses bras, conscient que son homme en avait plus que besoin. Les deux restèrent ainsi sans dire un mot puis le détective se dégagea, retourna John, l'embrassa et lui déclara tendrement:

-« Elle a tort, ton **brevet** à toi, c'est celui de l'amour et des sentiments que tu transmet aux autres pour les aider. »

Et John sourit. Un son indiquant l'arrivée d'un texto coupa court à la séance émotion.

_-Et moi Sherly-chou, quel est mon **brevet**? M._

Enervé le médecin prit rageusement le téléphone de son compagnon pour répondre.

_-Celui du pire des enquiquineurs! JW & SH._

Une fois le message envoyé, Sherlock décida qu'il serait intéressant d'y aller, une enquête pleine d'intérêt et de mystères l'attendait patiemment à l'autre bout de Londres et il n'en pouvait d'attendre pour y aller. C'est en souriant une nouvelle fois que John suivit son amant.

Mycroft hallucinait, ce n'était pas possible, devant lui s'étendait plus d'une centaine de **brevets** d'inventions divers. Il ne savait pas que l'inspecteur Lestrade avait la fibre de l'invention. Quoique c'était plutôt celle de l'imagination quand il voyait certaines des inventions: un épilateur hydraulique, une pince qui faisait aussi office de brosse, une montre dans une cravate, un gobelet thermostat, des chaussons masseurs et il y en avait encore des dizaines comme ça. Comment était-il parvenu à obtenir des **brevets** avec certains de ses objets fantaisistes, il se le demandait encore. Un bruit de serrure lui apprit que son amant venait de rentrer. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder d'un air légèrement ébahi et étonné l'homme qui venait d'entrer, des **brevets** encore présents dans sa main. Gregory le regarda d'abord sans comprendre puis avisa ce qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il comprit alors.

-« Ah tiens, c'est bien gentil à toi d'avoir retrouvé les **brevets** de mon oncle, je ne savais plus où je les avais mis et c'est l'unique chose qui le reste de lui.

-De ton oncle vraiment? Tout cela est de ton oncle? Même les **brevets** pour des billes qui changent de couleurs ou pour un cartable qui avance de lui-même sur des roulettes?

-Oui.

-Alors est-ce qu'il y a un **brevet** des collèges au nom de Gregory Lestrade parmi ces papiers?

-Tu sais quoi, on va faire un feu de cheminée avec ces papiers inutiles.

-On est en Juillet.

-...Un barbecue alors?

-Tu tiens vraiment à les brûler?

-...Non.

Et c'est un Mycroft plus qu'amusé qui regarda son compagnon rougissant de gêne rangeait les papiers avec la plus grande délicatesse dans un carton pour non pas les brûler au barbecue mais pour les placer tout en haut d'un placard bien au fond. L'inspecteur pourra dire ce qu'il veut, il y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux à ces **brevets**, souvenirs d'un oncle un peu loufoque mais tellement sympathique.

_Et voilà, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu. Je ne sais pas si Harry Watson est comme ça dans la série car on a peu d'infos sur elle. Pour le brevet des collèges, je ne sais pas si cela existe en Angleterre, donc la fanfic est un peu francisée en fait. Enfin, laissez un mot, je vous crée une histoire ; )!_


End file.
